


Crazy in Love

by lokisennathorswyfe1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, agressive!niall, bipolar!zayn, double personality!louis, homicidal!harry, hospital manager!simon, nurse!josh, ocd!liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1470709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisennathorswyfe1/pseuds/lokisennathorswyfe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn  is a moody mess,Harry would love to kill you,Liam likes it squeaky clean,Niall wants to punch people,Louis can't keep his shit together,Josh is trying to help,and Simon?he's just wondering how he got stuck with 5 teenage phycos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au.I'm not really talented and I would like a beta writer.I'm on punishment so if you contacted me,your gonna have to wait.•_•

It was a normal sunny day when-"Harry!stop yelling!can't you see I'm making a famous novel ,you fool!" As I was saying,it was a normal sunny day when it happened.I-

"Zayn !? I'm kind of hungry here!!" Yelled Louis ,being his normal bratty self.Zayn sighed and shut the laptop,he wasn't going to be making a novel of epic proportions as long as these tools were hollering for him every two seconds.

"I'm coming!"shouts zayn strolling lazily towards the living room entrance .Once he gets there he leans against the door,"what."says the raven,in perfect monotone.

"Well," Naturally, it's Louis who speaks up,crossing his arms sassily."I'm absolutely starved and your going to be making some fish and chips or waffels or whatever."

Zayn raises an eyebrow "OK.....I'll be making you whatever but don't act surprised when you start dieing"  
Louis and the boys share a look before rushing in Zayn's direction.

"Wait! I'm not hungry anymore!"

And that's a normal day in the One Direction household.


End file.
